


kishi-don

by thunderylee



Category: Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, casual kissing, drama filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Aran underestimates his costar.





	kishi-don

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for shiritori. contains spoilers for ep08 of kinkyori renai ~season zero~.

An arch nemesis he is not, in real life or on TV, but Aran kind of feels like Kishi is one when he watches the broadcast of the eighth episode of their drama. The camera zooms in on his own face and Aran remembers filming that scene vividly, struggling to look shocked and angry without any visible expression. He hadn’t been paying much attention to what he was actually supposed to be shocked and angry _about_ ; he knew what was happening, of course, but he wasn’t actively seeing it.

Good thing his family owns a DVR, because he rewinds that scene quite a few times, and not just for cinematic appreciation. He always knew that Kishi was older than him, even if Aran became the taller one, but up until now Aran thought he was the more experienced when it came to girls and what one does with them. Watching Kishi confidently move in on his on-screen girlfriend feels almost threatening, to his character and to himself, because it looks so _good_.

“Where did you even learn how to kiss like that?” he blurts out the next day. They’ve been grouped together a lot lately, so Aran sees him more than anyone else in the agency.

“What?” Kishi asks, looking bewildered at the question. “Where did that come from?”

“You kissed Anna-san like…I don’t know…a Don Juan Casanova or something.”

Kishi bursts out laughing, which frustrates Aran a little even if he knows what he said was incredibly dumb. Then he sees a red flush spread over Kishi’s cheeks and feels better, even if embarrassing his friend isn’t exactly his goal here.

“I’ll take that as a compliment coming from you,” Kishi says, still grinning.

Aran sits straighter. “As you should.”

“But really, I didn’t do anything except get into character,” Kishi tells him. “Kanata has strong feelings for Mirei, you know? I guess I portrayed them pretty well.”

“Don’t go getting a big head,” Aran teases, knowing damn well that Kishi is the last person in this building to get a big head about anything. “Seriously, though. Do you have a secret girlfriend or something?”

Now Kishi looks sheepish. “Nah,” he says. “I don’t need a girlfriend to do that.”

“You don’t?” Aran asks. He feels a bit like the world has been pulled out from under him, suddenly questioning everything he’s ever known about the proper order of things.

“It’s just a kiss.” Kishi shrugs. “It doesn’t have to mean anything.”

Aran thinks about that as they rehearse, executing acrobatic fanservice with Kishi while Genki and Jinguji act like normal and Miyachika Kaito is fabulous all on his own. Aran may be barely seventeen, but he’s not innocent by any means and it blows his mind that someone like Kishi can just do those things with anyone, and so convincingly.

His perplexity must show on his face, because Kishi catches up with him after rehearsal and wordlessly grabs his wrist, dragging him off course. If it were anyone else, Aran would probably snatch his arm back and demand what was going on (or at least think about it), but he follows Kishi obediently. Kishi has no reason to be angry with him, anyway, so it’s not like he’s about to start a fight.

He second-guesses his judgment when he’s backed up against an alley wall. It’s not rough-handling by any means, but it’s definitely persistent and if Kishi weren’t so much shorter Aran would think he’s on the receiving end of that kabe-don trend the girls are always going on about. He looks down at Kishi in disbelief, wondering if the older boy really is about to start trouble with him, but there isn’t a trace of malice in Kishi’s eyes and Aran feels guilty for even considering it.

“I’m only gonna ask you this once,” Kishi says, voice even. “Do you want me to kiss you like that?”

“Yes,” Aran answers right away, the word coming out before he’s even processed the question.

The concept of actually being the one in Anna-san’s place had never occurred to him until this exact moment, and his brain is still trying to work out the logic when Kishi’s hand is on the back of his head, guiding him down. He doesn’t have any feelings for Kishi as more than friends, not at all, but there’s a surge of _something_ when their lips touch that feels good and crazy and familiar all at once.

Kishi doesn’t give him a chance to think too much about it, kissing him so hard that Aran would lose his balance if he wasn’t being pressed against a wall. It’s chilly for autumn but he’s warm all over, focusing on nothing but cold noses and hot breath before his brain catches up and he licks between Kishi’s lips, kissing back the way _he_ knows how. Kishi gasps, clearly not expecting that, and Aran feels victorious for the half a second it takes for Kishi to retaliate, fingers scrunching in his hair as Kishi’s tongue touches his and everything Aran knows is gone.

For not being rivals, it sure feels like a battle, one that Aran is losing with each turn of Kishi’s head, controlling every movement. Both of Aran’s hands clutch onto Kishi’s shoulders, helpless to do anything but hold on while he rides the fastest roller coaster of his life while standing still. His mind is still spinning when he can breathe again, and not a moment too soon as he’s gasping for air, his lungs not on the same page as the rest of him.

“Wow,” he gets out, slumping back against the wall and fixing what has to be an incredulous look on his friend.

“Are you suddenly in love with me now?” Kishi asks seriously, a smirk playing at the lips that were just crushed against Aran’s.

“I don’t think so,” Aran replies honestly, his mind still a swirl of senselessness. “But _damn_ you are a good kisser.”

Kishi preens, then places his hands flat on the wall on either side of Aran, making his heart skip a beat. “It’s always the ones you least suspect.”


End file.
